Digimon: Another Story
by Pretend You Don't Know
Summary: A new group of 6 kids land in the Digital World. They find themselves going through many tasks while trying to reach their goal of going home.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Author notes**: This is a story idea I've had for awhile. I'm not sure if anyone will like it, but I think the idea is pretty cool. Enjoy it if you can

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or anything related to it, the only thing I can say I own in this story are the characters, because I made them.

**Digimon: Another Story**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

Tomo walked through the front door of the small apartment. He hurried quickly back to his room. He got on the computer. He had to write a report, but he also had to talk to his best friend, Hana.

He quickly signed on to the instant messenger. The screen revealed Hana was online. He clicked on her name and typed a message.

TimeAndDistance: Hey.

QueenOfYou: Hey

TimeAndDistance: What was that report supposed to be on?

QueenOfYou: Did you procrastinate the reports again?

TimeAndDistance: Not this time, I just completely forgot about.

QueenOfYou: sigh Tomo, you'll never make it through high school.

TimeAndDistance: What! I'm already a sophomore! How dare you say such! Lol.

QueenOfYou: Yeah, you're going to fail English class.

TimeAndDistance: I don't like English, it's a bad language.

QueenOfYou: No it's not, it's a beautiful language!

Tomo didn't get to write back before his screen quickly started to get brighter. A bright sphere of light began to exit the screen.

"What the hell?!" Tomo exclaimed.

The sphere finally popped out to reveal a device. It looked weird to him. It was green and white. It was a small screen on it with four little buttons below it. He picked it up and examined it. It look liked nothing he had really ever seen.

"Is this an MP3 player?" he asked himself.

The screen on it quickly shot out a ray of light. He tried to block his eyes before he knew it, he was out cold.

Tomo woke up. He was in a forest. He sat up and looked around. There were no birds chirping or anything. It was all so... weird.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself.

"Tomo!" a voice chimed. He turned around and saw a little creature running toward him. The creature was green and had a red fin on it's back.

"AHHH! Get away from me!" Tomo exclaimed. He jumped up and started running from the creature.

"Wait, wait! Tomo!" the creature exclaimed.

"Get away from me!" Tomo exclaimed back.

"Tomo! I'm your..." the creature stopped. Tomo stopped with it. They were surprised to see a little creature sticking it's head out of a tree in the forest.

"What the hell is that!" Tomo asked as he fell back.

"I'll take care of this thing," the creature said as he jumped in front of Tomo with his back turned to the boy.

The other creature spread it's wings and went up in flight. It announced it's attack as, "Gear Stinger!" A stinger shot out and almost hit the other creature. The green green creature yelled out his attack, "Electric Shock!" He shot out a big volt of electricity. He hit the other creature. Which fell to the ground. It yelled out, "88 Call!"

Before they knew it, there was a swarm of the the flying monster. The green creature turned in fear and yelled to Tomo, "Run!"

They both took off running. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"He was trying to attack you!" the green creature stated.

"How do you know?" Tomo asked. They kept running from the swarm of the other creatures.

"They're called Fanbeemon, they are violent type Digimon," the green creature stated.

"Digimon?" Tomo questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Betamon!" the green creature introduced. "I'm your partner Digimon."

"What?" Tomo asked confusingly.

"Quick, on that lake!" Betamon exclaimed as they appeared in a small opening in the forest. They jumped into it and swam to the bottom.

They both waited for a few seconds before returning to the surface. The coast was clear. They crawled out of the water and onto the shore.

Tomo looked at Betamon. He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. He had to think about this, he had a Digimon partner? Was this some kind of joke? Was it a dream?

"Tomo, you have to be more careful," Betamon stated.

"You're the one who shoots electricity and _you're_ telling _me_ to be careful? Tomo said.

"I'm a Digimon, I have control over what I do," Betamon explained.

"About that..." Tomo began. "You're my Digimon partner?"

"Uh-huh, I'm your Digimon partner, for life!" Betamon announced.

"Tomo!" a voice exclaimed from behind them. He turned around to reveal Hana.

Hana was a happy-go-lucky girl. She had a lot of enthusiasm. Plus, she looked pretty. She had light brown hair that went down to about her shoulder blades. He had chocolate brown eyes.

Tomo, he had black hair, that came just below his ears. He had brown eyes as well. He wasn't so happy-go-lucky, because he can get mad easily.

"Hana!" Tomo exclaimed. He jumped up and ran over to her. "Why are you here?"

"This came out of my computer screen, and before I knew it, I was here," Hana explained as she held out a green and purple device.

"Yeah, I got one of those too," Tomo said. He looked around, he had lost his! Then, he looked in his back pocket and found it. He pulled it out and showed it to Hana.

"Where are we anyways?" Hana asked.

"You're, in the Digital World!" a voice from behind Hana stated. A green plant jumped out from behind Hana.

"Oh, Tomo, this is Palmon," Hana announced.

"Hi," Palmon said.

"Hi," Tomo said back.

"Is anyone else here?" Tomo asked.

"I don't know, but this place is really weird," Hana stated.

"Yeah," Tomo said in agreement.

"This place isn't weird, it's our home," Palmon said in disagreement.

"I agree with her, you just have to get used to it," Betamon explained.

"Get used to it!?" Tomo exclaimed. "This place is completely messed up!"

"Tomo! Stop with the ranting!" Hana scolded. She glared at Tomo as he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Now, Palmon,have you seen any other humans?" Hana asked.

"Yep, there were four other's that landed beyond the forest yesterday," Palmon explained.

"Did you hear that, Tomo? There's other humans, like us!" Hana exclaimed.

"Good ,can you take us to them?" Tomo asked.

Palmon shook her head and replied, "Probably not, they came here yesterday, so they're probably long gone by now."

"We have to find them, maybe they might know some stuff that we don't," Tomo stated. He looked at the forest then at Palmon. "Can you take us to where they landed?"

"Yeah, follow me!" she demanded as she took off in a quick walk.

"This is here they were," Palmon stated. They all broke through some of the brush blocking most of the view. They were out of the forest, and into a big savanna. The place was huge, and stretched as far as their eyes could see.

"They're not here," Tomo hopelessly stated.

"I told you they wouldn't be here," Palmon stated.

"We have to find them!" Hana exclaimed.

"But how? We don't even know where they could've gone," Tomo stated.

"We'll just have to find them!" Hana exclaimed triumphantly.

"If we're going to find them, then we'll need to start moving," Tomo stated.

"Then let's go!" Hana exclaimed.

They start walking through the large plains. It was really hot, and the sun beamed down on them.

"I'd kill for a cloud right about now," Hana stated.

"Stop your whining, besides, it was your idea to walk across this big place anyway!" Tomo exclaimed.

"All I wanted to do was find other humans, I didn't ask for the sun," she complained.

"Maybe we should rest," Palmon suggested.

"Oh alright," Tomo agreed. They topped right where they were and sat down.

"I'm hungry," Hana complained some more.

"Damn it! Do you ever stop complaining?" Tomo asked. "You never complained like this back at home!"

"Well, I always had what I needed, and I never walked across a huge savanna with the sun burning me!" she replied defensively.

"Look over there!" Betamon shouted. Everyone looked to where he was looking and saw a cloud of smoke.

"Let's go, it could be the other humans!" Tomo stated. He jumped up and started running.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hana called out. She too jumped up and ran toward the smoke.

As they approached the smoke, they saw a Digimon. He was the cause of the smoke. And to the small group's surprise, he had the other humans with him! He was standing there, ready to attack when they arrived.

"What is he!?" Tomo exclaimed.

"He's no good, it's Rizamon!" Betamon exclaimed.

"Oh, great! Another Digimon!" Tomo exclaimed.

"Let's get 'em!" Hana yelled. Palmon went running up to the Digimon and did her attack.

"Poison Ivy!" she yelled as her claws stretched out and clung around the Rizamon's body.

"Now, Betamon!" Tomo exclaimed.

"Beta Slugger!" Betamon said announcing his attack. He took his fin and hit it against the raging Rizamon.

The Rizamon laughed at his attempts. Then, he announced hi attack.

"Raging Inferno!" he said. He didn't aim at Palmon or Betamon, but at Tomo and Hana.

"Tomo!" Betamon yelled in fright.

"Help!" Tomo pleaded.

"I'm coming for you!" Betamon stated. Then, Tomo's digivice shot out a ray of light like it did when he got sucked into the Digital World.

Betamon began to glow. He announced his Digivolution. "Betamon digivolve to... Seadramon!"

"He digivolved!" one of the other humans stated.

Seadramon flew through the air. And looked at the Rizamon. Seadramon announced his attack "Ice Blast!" A ray of ice was shot at the Rizamon, freezing him instantly. He burst into data and took off into the sky.

Seadramon dedigivolved back into Betamon. He ran over to Tomo.

"Did you see that?" he asked from excitement.

"Yeah, I did!" Tomo replied.

"He Digivolved into his champion form," Hana stated.

"Wow, that was so cool!" one of the humans stated. He stood up from cowering next to a rock with the other humans. He had black hair with blond highlights and blue eyes.

"Ah! You're that guy from our English class!" Hana stated. "Haru."

"Yep, and you saved us!" Haru stated. He stuck out his hand. Hana stared at it, not knowing what to do. She didn't really talk to Haru, despite his many efforts to hit on her. She never paid much attention to him.

"You're welcome?" Hana said finally. She shook Haru's hand and gave a hearted smile.

"By the way," Haru began. "This is Yukio." He said. He pointed to a little boy with red hair and thin glasses next to the rock. "And that's Shina." he said as he pointed to a girl with blond hair and green eyes, who was also next to he rock. "There was another guy, but he kinda left us."

"Why?" Tomo asked.

"He said he'd rather be Digimon food than hang out with a bunch of losers like us," Shina said. She stood up and walked over to the group of other kids.

"So, did you guys get Digivices too?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah, and Digimon," Shina replied. "You guys can come out now!"

From behind the rock walked three Digimon. There was a Mushroomon, Hagurumon, and Lunamon. They all smiled at the foreign kids.

"Thanks for saving us," Yukio said as he ran over where everyone else was.

"It's no problem," Tomo conceited responded.

"So, there was another guy? What was his name?" Hana asked.

"Kyouji," Shina stated.

"Wow, was he an ass?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah, major one," Haru explained.

"So, does anyone know how to get out of this place?" Shina asked.

"No," Hana replied.

"Well, if we're going to find a place to leave, then we better get out of this sun," Tomo suggested.

"Okay!" Hana agreed. The newly formed group all started walking for what seemed like a mountain from far away.

**Author notes**: I hope you gus liked it,reviews are always accepted.


	2. SandYanmamon Attacks

**Author Notes: **I'm writing Chapter two to this, and um, yeah? I don't know, I hope you like this!

**Digimon: Another Story**

**Chapter 2: SandYanmamon Attacks**

As they walked toward the mountain, they ran into an obstacle. It was a huge river. It was rather wide, but it seemed shallow.

Tomo walked to the edge of the large river. On one side was the savanna and the other was a desert. It just went together like that.

"This is quite strange," Shina stated.

"What do you mean?" Tomo asked.

"Usually, there's a blend when a climate type changes, but here, it just goes from one to another, bluntly, no questions asked," she explained.

"The last thing we need is more sun," Hana stated. She looked at the sun burn on her pale arms. She hated the sun as much as she hated bugs.

"I could always use more sun," Palmon stated. She smiled at Hana who rolled her eyes.

"Well, first we have to cross this river, but it seems shallow enough," Tomo said. He looked at the river as he stuck his hand in it. "The bottom is completely sand."

"I hope it's not too deep, I can't swim," Yukio said. He didn't like water, after an incident that had happened when he was younger.

"I can't get into water, or I'll rust," Hagurumon stated. Everyone looked at him, a bit surprised he had even spoke. "But I can always just hover across it."

"I don't like water," Lunamon said. She looked up at Shina and gave a slight frown.

"I love water!" Betamon joyfully exclaimed.

"Water never hurt anyone," Mushroomon said.

"Enough said, let's go," Haru said. The kids took of their shoes. They held them in their hands as the crossed the water. Shina held Lunamon in her other arm as she waded across the water with the other five kids.

They made it the other side. It felt somehow, hotter on the desert side than it did on the savanna side, about ten degrees warmer.

"Well, now that we're across, we should keep going toward that mountain," Haru suggested.

"I can't believe how hot it feels over here," Shina stated as she looked around. The kids slipped back on their socks and shoes and continued on their way.

"This sun makes me feel like I'm melting," Tomo stated as they walked across the seemingly endless desert.

"I'm meant for water, not this!" Betamon stated.

"My feet are beginning to blister," Yukio said.

"I'm getting more sun burned," Hana complained.

"This sun is doing me wonders," Palmon joked.

"At least we're not dead, yet," Hagurumon said.

"Hagurumon! Don't say that!" Yukio scolded. He looked at his partner and gave a rather big scowl. Yukio was only nine, but he seemed to be holding up rather well in the new environment of the Digital World.

"I'm so hungry," Haru said. He looked at the rest who looked really tired.

"Me too," Shina agreed.

"Me three," Lunamon added.

"Me four," Mushroomon also added.

"When are we going to get there!?" Tomo exclaimed. He looked up at the sun, which seemed like it had been directly above them for hours.

"This place sucks," Hana remarked. She looked at the sand below her feet and sighed. She stopped dead in her tracks when she felt the ground beginning to vibrate. The vibrations got harder and harder. Until finally, up popped a huge dragonfly type monster.

"Oh no! It's SandYanmamon!" Hagurumon exclaimed.

"SandYanmamon?" Haru questioned.

"He's a champion type Digimon," Hagurumon explained. The dragonfly monster got into an attacking positition.

"Desert Storm!" SandYanmamon attacked. Great winds started brewing, blowing sand everywhere.

"Well, at least the wind is nice," Hana said. She then felt something grab her up. It was SandYanmamon!

"Hana!" Palmon called. She went running after her but was too slow. SandYanmamon had already taken away her newly found friend.

"Come on, we have to rescue her!" Haru announced. He took off running after Palmon. The rest followed.

SandYanmamon landed in a little tunnel that led straight underground. Hana squirmed, trying to get out of his grip.

"Let me go you over-sized housefly!" she exclaimed. She pound her fists against the bug's arms, but it was no use, he had her in his grip and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

She held on as he took her straight down at a ninety degree angle. It was getting colder the further down they went. Then, they turned but kept going. They finally emerged in a weird Oasis.

"What are you going to do to me?" Hana quizzed.

"Dinner!" SandYanmamon yelled.

"I am not being dinner for you!" she exclaimed. Her determination had taken over any fear that had began to grow.

"Dinner! Dinner! Dinner!" the bug chanted. He threw her down into a small pit. She tried to climb out, but it was no use.

"Let me out of her, NOW! She exclaimed. She waited a few seconds then gave up. "Well, at least I'm out of the sun."

The group stopped running as soon as SandYanmamon was out of sight. They had no clue where he was taking their friend, but they had to find her.

"Come one, we can't just stop!" Palmon urged.

"What's the worst thing that bug could do?" Tomo asked.

"Eat her!" Palmon exclaimed.

"Oh God!" Shina yelled as the thought of anyone in the group dying.

"We have to keep going, or she might be his dinner!" Lunamon urged as well. The group took off running for an unknown destination.

The group soon came across an Oasis. At least that's what it looked like from a distance. Their thoughts were confirmed by smoke rising from it.

"Is it just me, or is that Oasis on fire?" Haru asked.

"Let's go!" Tomo urged. Everyone took off running, yet again.

They arrived, to see SandYanmamon standing in front of a fire. They knew it was the same one from before when they heard Hana scream, "I will not be your damn dinner!"

"Hana!" Tomo yelled.

"Tomo? Help me!" she pleaded.

"I'm coming!" he yelled ash e ran over to the pit. He looked down and saw his best friend standing there.

"Get me out of here!" she demanded.

"Hold on," he said. He crouched down and put out his hand. "Take my hand!"

She jumped up and grabbed his hand, but he was knocked down into the hole by SandYanmamon attempting to get Hana. He picked the girl up as she began to scream.

"Oh no you don't!" Tomo exclaimed. He jumped up and grabbed a hold of Hana's shoe, but it slipped off and he fell to the ground. "Damn these flats!"

"Help me! Someone, help!" Hana pleaded.

"I'll save you, Hana!" Palmon stated. Right then, Hana's Digivice began to glow and shot out a light. Palmon, too, began to glow as she Digivolved.

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!"

Togemon jumped for the SandYanmamon. She punched him, knocking Hana free. Togemon caught her and sat her down.

"Go get him, Togemon!" Hana demanded.

"Don't worry, I will," Togemon replied. She turned to the now hovering dragonfly monster.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon attacked. Her needles implanted themselves into the SandYanmamon's body. He fell to the ground, but soon got up and attacked back.

"Desert Storm!" he announced. The wind began to brew up again, but not before Togemon punched him again.

"Needle Spray!" she attacked again. The Needles didn't even come close to the SandYanmamon due to Togemon's aim was a bit off from the sand storm.

"Bottom Cutter!" SandYanmamon attacked. His tail swung out and stabbed Togemon. She fell to the ground, but she was determined. She would not be defeated.

"Light Speed Jabbing!" Togemon shouted as her fists collided with the SandYanmamon. He fell back but he didn't let it go that easily.

"Flying Breaker!" the insectoid Digimon attacked. He rammed his claws into Togemon. She stepped back a few steps.

"Needle Spray!" she yelled. Her needles stuck into the SandYanmamon. He dissipated

Togemon dedigivolved back into Palmon and ran over to Hana. Hana embraced her into a hug.

"Palmon! You saved us!" Hana congratulated.

"I did?" Palmon asked. Not knowing what she had done exactly.

"Uh-huh," Hana replied.

"Good job, Palmon," Tomo applauded. He looked around and saw the looks on everyone's faces. They all had smiles and just looked content with it all, now.

"I'm starved," Yukio stated.

"We can eat these!" Haru suggested. He picked up a few coconuts from under a palm tree. Everyone looked around and saw that almost every palm tree had a few either on them or under them.

"I just love these coconuts," Hana happily said. "Don't you think so, Palmon?"

Palmon looked at her and nodded. She smiled as she dug her claws into the white insides of the coconut.

"I hope we can somehow find a way to get home," Haru stated. He put his coconut to the side and sadly looked at the sand he was setting on.

"Me too," Tomo agreed. He looked up at the sky. A lone cloud hovered above them, almost blocking the sun.


	3. The Prisoner In The Wooden Dungeon

**Author Notes: **I worked a little bit harder on this chapter. I hope you like it!

**Digimon: Another Story**

**Chapter 3: The Prisoner In The Wooden Dungeon**

The group of five kids and their Digimon were on the outer parts of the Desert. The day had still been long, and not much of it was left, because now the sun was beginning to set. The temperature had drastically dropped, after the hottest evening the kids had ever been through was coming to an end.

"Guys, I'm tired!" Yukio complained.

"Oh, Yukio, we're almost to the mountain," Tomo replied.

"You know, I don't even see why we're chasing after this stupid mountain," Haru said. "We don't even know what's on it, or if it will even help us, for all we know, we could just going to some random mountain that has nothing to do with anything."

"Haru, don't be such a pessimist, if we climb the mountain, we might be able to see further than we could if we were to just stay down here," Shina explained.

"I guess, but I'm tired," Haru commented.

"Look!" Yukio exclaimed. He pointed to cloud of dust in the horizon.

"What is that?" Tomo asked. He shielded his eyes from the sun to get a batter view.

"A cloud of dust?" Lunamon suggested.

"Yes, but what's causing it?" Shina questioned.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out!" Haru exclaimed. The nearing cloud soon revealed an army of Digimon.

The army of Digimon finally made it to the group of kids. They stopped before them. There must have been at least fifty of them. The army was made up by a bunch of plant-type Digimon, all of which resembled Palmon.

"Palmon, are those your cousins?" Hana asked.

"No, those are Alraumon," Palmon stated. "They may look like me, but they're far from what I'm like."

"Digidestined!" one of the Alraumon said. "We have orders for you to be taken with us."

"Over my dead body!" Tomo exclaimed.

"That can be arranged puny human," the same Alraumon stated.

"Betamon," Tomo said, "get ready."

"Go get 'em Mushroomon!" Haru ordered.

Mushroomon began to charge toward the Alraumon. The other four partners to the kids began to as well.

"Beta Slugger!" Betamon called out as his fin hit one of the Alraumon.

"Fungus Crusher!" Mushroomon attacked. He threw a toadstool bomb, which exploded knocking three Alraumon out.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted as her claws reached out and wrapped themselves around one of the plant Digimon.

"Cog Crusher!" Hagurumon shouted. He sent a gear and it implanted itself in one of the Alraumon. He then had full control over the being.

"Luna Claw!" Lunamon took her claws and hit two of the Alraumon.

The Alraumon didn't take very light of this. As they sent their claws out and took a hold of the kids and their Digimon. They ones that didn't do this, used their Gloom Dust attack to give the kids and their Digimon a bit of poison, to weaken them as the one's that were holding the kids, drained their power.

----------------------------

Tomo opened his eyes. He didn't realize it yet, but he was in a cage. He sat up, and everyone else as in their separate cage. He reached for his Digivice, thankfully, it was still there. Everyone else was still out, except Haru.

"Haru!" Tomo yelled.

Haru turned around and his face lit up a bit. "Tomo! You're alright!"

"Yeah, but where are we?" Tomo asked. He looked around ,and it appeared they were inside of a log house. It was nicely put together.

"Etemon's 'dungeon'." Haru replied.

"Some dungeon," Hana commented. The two boys were surprised she was even awake. She was sprawled out on the bottom of her cage.

"We have to get out of here!" Tomo exclaimed.

"Don't hold your breath," a strange voice from the corner said.

Everyone who was awake looked over there. There he was, Kyouji. He looked at them and gave a small smirk.

"Kyouji!" Haru yelled.

"Be quiet, Haru!" Kyouji scolded.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked innocently.

"If it weren't for your big mouth, we wouldn't be in this place," Kyouji stated.

"Huh?" Tomo asked. He looked at the two boys in confusion.

"You're the reason! If you wouldn't have wondered off and ran into those Alraumon, they wouldn't ever know we were even here!" Kyouji explained.

"I didn't wonder off, they found me!" Haru corrected.

"Would you two knock it off? You're giving me a headache," Hana complained.

"I'd agree, but it is kind of Haru's fault that we are here," Shina stated. She sat up and looked at everyone.

"You mean, you agree with this guy?" Haru asked.

"Well, yes, you did in fact wonder off and got us exposed," Shina stated. She looked at Haru and then at Kyouji. "But that doesn't give you a right to yell at him, he was simply being curious and trying to identify the surroundings."

"Well, the stupid ass got us in here!" Kyouji accused.

"You did run off, too, you know, so you got yourself in here," Shina said. She looked at Kyouji in his cage. She shook her head when he flipped her off.

"Guys! We still have to get out of here!" Hana restated.

"Duh! But how do you plan to do that?" Kyouji asked.

"Well, I don't know, but I can try and make a plan," she replied.

The first of the Digimon were beginning to wake back up. Lunamon woke up first, followed by Palmon, then Mushroomon.

"Guys, you're waking up!" Haru rejoiced.

"No need for celebrating, we're still not out," Shina said.

"No, but our Digimon can Digivolve and get us out!" Haru explained.

"Only two of Digimon have proven to be able to Digivolve, and besides, they're probably too weak to do it anyway," Shine explained.

Around that time, a figure opened the door. It walked in to expose itself.

"Vegiemon!" Haru exclaimed.

"Vegiemon?" Tomo asked.

"Vegiemon is a champion Digimon, he can be rather strong when he has to be," Hagurumon explained. Everyone looked at him, not realizing that he was awake.

"Hey, didn't you put your gear inside one of those Alraumon?" Hana asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't last forever, you know?" he stated.

"Damn it!" Tomo exclaimed. The Vegiemon approached the kids.

"You guys aren't supposed to be awake, or talking!" he scolded. "Now shut up!"

"Why don't you make me?" Tomo remarked.

"Why you little..." Vegiemon began. He wrapped his vine arms around Tomo's neck and began choking him.

"Hey! Leave him alone! He never did anything to you!" Haru stated.

"Shut up!" Vegiemon demanded. He unwrapped one of his arms around Tomo's throat and reached it over to Haru's cage. He began to choke Haru as well.

"Haru!" Mushroomon exclaimed. "Let go of him! Or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Vegiemon asked mockingly.

"Just Leave him alone!" Mushroomon demanded.

"No!" Vegiemon argued. He tightened his grip around Haru's neck.

"Stop!" Mushroomon exclaimed. Right then, Haru's Digivice began to glow. A light shot out and hit Mushroomon and he too began to glow. He began to Digivolve. "Mushroomon Digivolve to... Woodmon!"

Woodmon had expanded so much, he busted the cage.

"Woodmon!" Haru exclaimed with one of his last breaths.

"Let go of him now!" Woodmon demanded.

"Oh, I'm really scared," Vegiemon mocked.

"Branch Drill!" Woodmon said to signal his attack. He took one of his arms and punched the Vegiemon. The Vegiemon let go of both Haru and Tomo.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" Vegiemon exclaimed. "Stinky Breath!"

A big cloud of raunchy air clouded around Woodmon. But he jumped out of it and hit Vegiemon again. He hit him again. Then, the door busted open, and in walked Weedmon.

"A green Vegiemon?" Tomo asked.

"No, that's Weedmon, he's stronger than the regular Vegiemon," Hagurumon explained.

"What's goin' on in here?" the Weedmon asked. "What the hell?"

Woodmon stood his ground, as Weedmon joined Vegiemon. They began to attack.

"Deadly Ivy!" Weedmon called out as his arms reached out and took a hold of Woodmon.

"Compost Crusher!" Vegiemon attacked. He threw some pink Digimon crap at Woodmon, who was being held still by the Weedmon's Deadly Ivy.

"Woodmon!" Haru called out.

"Betamon, are you awake?!" Tomo called. There was n response.

"Palmon, you have to Digivolve!" Hana stated.

"I would, Hana, but I'm just too weak at the moment," Palmon explained. As she said that, Yukio sat up and looked at Hagurumon.

"Hagurumon, you have to!" Yukio demanded. His Digivice began to glow as another ray of light engulfed Hagurumon. "Hagurumon Digivolve to... Guardromon!"

"Grenade Destroyer!" Guardromon said as he fired a missile from his forearm. It hit both Vegiemon and Weedmon. They flew back, and Weedmon lost his grip on Woodmon.

"You alright?" Guardromon asked as he walked up next to Woodmon.

"Yeah, let's get 'em!" he demanded. Woodmon went for Vegiemon while Guardromon went for Weedmon.

"Branch Drill!" Woodmon attacked. His branch went right through Vegiemon's stomach.

"Grenade Destroyer!" Guardromon yelled as his missile exploded Weedmon.

Both Vegiemon and Weedmon burst into data. The battle was over. Woodmon and Guardromon Dedigivolved back to Mushroomon and Hagurumon.

They ran to the cages concealing the kids and Digimon and let them go with the keys that dropped from Weedmon's data.

"Thanks, guys," Hana said as she stood out of her cage.

Tomo ran over to Betamon's cage. He lifted the Digimon into his arms. "Betamon, are you alright?" he asked. Betamon's eyes barely lifted.

"I need some more sleep," he said.

Tomo smiled and he hugged his Digimon. He never knew he could feel so emotional over something or someone he ad just met.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here," Haru said as he ran to the place where a door once stood.

Everyone ran to the place where the door used to be as well. But Hana spoke up and said, "We don't know our way out of here."

"I think we have to go up these steps, for starters," Shina pointed out.

They began to climb the stairs. Once at the top, they ran in to someone.

"What do you guys think you're doin'? Escaping?" the Digimon asked.

"Get out of our way, Etemon" Kyouji demanded.

"Or else what? Are you gonna blast me away with your champion Digimon?" Etemon mocked.

"Just move it!" Hana demanded.

"Uh-huh, I don't think so," he replied.

Shina looked to their right and then yelled, "To you're right!"

There, running down the hall was a Digimon. Running at great speeds. Etemon looked and exclaimed, "Liomon!"

"Liomon! Attack him!" Kyouji exclaimed.

"Critical Strike!" Liomon said as he bit Etemon's leg.

"Let's go!" Kyouji suggested. The group of kids ran around Etemon and out to what seemed to be the front door, but wasn't. They walked out of them and saw that there was an entire fortress there. The Alraumon must have been living there, but there were none to be found.

"Let's go down this street!" Shina suggested. The kids ran down but were stopped by Kyouji.

"Liomon's in trouble," he sensed.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"I can sense it, Liomon's in trouble," he turned and looked at the door;'s to the structure. They soon burst open with Etemon behind them. He carried Liomon on his back. He threw him at the kids.

"You forgot this," he declared.

"Liomon!" Kyouji exclaimed. He ran over to his partner's side. "I'm so sorry, I thought you could hold him off."

"It's okay, Kyouji, I don't blame you," Liomon said. He got up and looked at everyone. "Let's get out of here."

Everyone took off running from Etemon.

"Oh no you don't!" Etemon yelled as he ran after them.

"Faster!" Hana exclaimed.

They made it to the gates leading to the outside. IT was being manned by two Alraumon. Yukio looked up at them.

"Let us through," he commanded.

"What's the secret word?" one of them asked.

"I'll rip of you heads and use them as scratching posts if you don't let us through," Liomon suggested.

"How about, no," the other Alraumon said. The two of them laughed.

"You kids better stop running away from me," Etemon said as he caught up to the kids.

"Etemon!" Shina said. She looked at him in disgust and then at Lunamon. She knew Lunamon probably couldn't Digivolve yet, but she had high hopes of it.

"Tomo," Betamon said, "I can Digivolve and get us out of here."

"No, you're too weak," Tomo said.

"No, just let me," he said ash e jumped from Tomo's arms. Tomo's Digivice began to glow, and shot light onto Betamon. "Betamon Digivolve to... Seadramon!"

Seadramon faced Etemon and attacked. "Ice Blast!" He shot ice from his mouth and it hit Etemon, temporarily freezing him.

"Get on," Seadramon said as he ducked by the kids and their Digimon. Everyone got on. They flew over the gates, and as they did so, Etemon busted from the ice Seadramon had cast upon him.

"Dark Network!" Etemon attacked. An orb of negative energy hurled past Seadramon and the kids.

----------------------------

The kids floated away on Seadramon's back. They were now in the jungle. They landed next to a waterfall so they could rest.

--------------------------------------------------------

More Author notes: I'm not sure if Hagurumon digivolves into Guardromon, but I think it fits, and I like it. So, um, yeah.


End file.
